As You Wish (Chapter One)
by AquilonemLunae
Summary: This is an original story, if you like Full Metal Alchemist, stuff to do with alchemy, witchcraft and conspiracy, then you should totally read this. This chapter is just a bit of an intro and it's kinda intense. I promise it will get better as you read.


**_You are a sixteen year old girl, who's always been taken for granted, but how do they know you're much more than anyone could've ever perceived?_**

**_This fanfic isn't going to be written in second-perspective, it will be written in first. But the intended purpose is for you to imagine yourself as the character. This is intended is be an "x Reader" fanfic. This is my first fic ever, so I hope that someone does read this and that they like it._**

_Chapter One_

I was in my biology class and staring at the muscles diagram thinking of _Attack on Titan._ Never watched it, tried to once but within the first few seconds, I couldn't deal with the drawing style. It's so weird.

I'd been dozing off trying to tune out the teacher when the person next to me nudged my elbow with theirs and nodded towards the teacher.

My teacher was the angriest man I'd ever met. He hated kids. He told us off on a regular basis saying we were nothing but drop-outs and we'll never get anywhere in life. I was the best in his class, I knew everything because my middle school taught high school courses. I aced almost every test, except for the occasional high B. My IQ was estimated to be at least 140 and I had an amazing memory as far as academics for the most part. I was the best in his class, but he hated me the most. He said that I was a waste of his time.

Nice motivator, am I right?

So anyway, he was staring at me angrily with the school phone in his hand.

I took out my headphones and looked at him to show him I was paying attention.

"The office just called, (Y/N). Go to front and take your shit with you. Your mommy is here to pick you up," he said with a whiny voice.

My mom? That couldn't be right.

My heart started to beat really fast and adrenaline was racing through my veins. I clenched my fists and I nearly punched a hole through the hole, but I refrained from showing any other kind of reaction.

_Just a mom picking up her kid. That's what everyone was thinking._

_But they had no idea what the truth was._

_At that time, neither did I. And soon I would._

In a panicked rush, I grabbed my things and just shoved everything inside my backpack, threw it over my shoulder and darted outside the door with my teacher saying more insightful comments. I couldn't hear because of how much blood was pounding in my ears

My mom. She couldn't be here. She killed herself two years ago. Who the hell was pulling this sick joke?

I tried to remain pacifistic as much as possible but this a joke that definitely crossed the fucking line.

When I began to approach the office, I realized that hot tears were streaking down my face and so I darted to the bathroom next to the office. I ran to the sink and tried to get a hold on my breath.

What the hell was going on?

I let out the rest of my sobs briefly and then I cleaned my face up with ice cold water and some crappy paper towels.

A voice entered awkwardly and I turned around.

It was a guy.

I was in the guys bathroom.

"Shut up..." I mutter as I stormed out embarrassed. I was too upset to realize I walked into the wrong bathroom. Brilliant.

I checked my reflection in the window protecting some posters about last year's prom. I looked okay, but my eyes were still kind of puffy. I sighed and finally rested my hand on the doorknob and forced myself to go inside the office.

And across the room, I saw what looked exactly like my mother, but I didn't believe my eyes.

The person who looked like my mom was smiling and happy while she chatted with the office lady behind the desk. My mom never smiled as much as this woman. The smile looked genuine to everyone else, but to me it seemed so plastered like doll. My mom was wearing a business suit and a watch she got from her ex-boyfriend a few Christmases before she dies. My mom was unemployed for three years and wore nothing but sweats until she died. She hadn't even looked at her flats, let alone her suit since she got fired. She was fired, because she was sick. She was depressed for many years. It didn't hit me until after she got fired all that she'd been through. Beaten and raped as a child, so she got beat and raped by her horrible boyfriends.

Someone who'd been through all that could never smile like this woman.

I almost didn't even recognize her as my mother.

"My baby! C'mon, I gotta take you home! I have a surprise for you."


End file.
